guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mindbender
__TOC__ Discussion Looks like a nice Support skill to me , maybe for Parragons that dont cast spells themselves and usually do not move allot , or for Rangers. Ellemntalists will probabley gain the most amount of benefits from this seeing that they have some spells with a long casting time , Fire Storm and Meteor Shower (just as en axample).It might not be a superb skill but it deffinatley has potential in my opinion.-- Oremir 16:17, 21 August 2007 (GMT+1) :Use it on a more Spirit-based rit. Rituals aren't spells and they dont move a lot either. 86.25.26.32 11:04, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Um, it says your spells take half as long to cast...wouldn't that make a 2 second spell take 1 second? Therefore it would be best on a caster? 76.102.172.202 00:21, 1 September 2007 (CDT) I think I'm going to get that on my Mesmer. Then I'll have 100% chance for halved spell cast :] — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 12:59, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Spells at max would be reduced to a little less than 1/4th there real time. Resmers are cool now. Trivia This quest may have got its name from Iron Maiden's album and song: "Brave New World". It is however, a more likely reference to Brave New World (Aldus Huxley) or The Tempest (Shakespeare)where the exact phrase is uttered in reference to the state of mankind. #The reason I moved it here is because you have two different references. I believe both can be in doubt because "Brave New World" is a rather common phrase. Though the first one I have some serious doubts about. LoyalSoldier 00:01, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :The Huxley quote is what MADE it a common phrase. 16:54, 3 September 2007 (CDT) this most likely just me but when i read it all i could think about was avatar. waterbender, firebender, earthbender and airbender... that's just me though. still a good cartoon though J1j2j3 03:44, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Originally The phrase was from Shakespeare, in the last act of "The Tempest," so if anything, he said it first.Silver40596 14:51, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Shakespeare was much like the Guildwars folks. He took lots of phrases and references from pop culture of his time. He most definitely didn't use the phrase first, it was borrowed from someone else somewhere else. Aldous Huxley's book is the most-likely reference, and if we're ignoring that, then we should just chalk it up to it being from time immemorial, as that is the "Originally" located place. :The name of Huxleys book comes from Shakespeare. --Curse You 20:46, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Right..."brave new world" sounds pretty original, and THE first recorded instance of it is in "The Tempest." He was most decidedly not like the "Guild Wars folks," at least not in creating catchy phrases like that. "Brave new world" is Shakespearian, period. Silver40596 07:17, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Besides, the actual page for O Brave New World has none of these arguments, and the Trivia section notes that Shakespeare invented the phrase. Silver40596 07:20, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :That would be because I basically wrote it like that. --Curse You 15:06, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Thank you. Silver40596 18:51, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Pretty original??? The americas, discovered 100 years before "The Tempest" was written, were called "The New World"... one meaning of "Brave" is "splendid, excellent, or colorful". So, you're meaning, the exotic americas, filled with tribes of people and plants and animals and tons of things never before seen by anyone in europe, was never, in 100 years, ever called "brave"? Are you serious???? It's like imagining that, in the 100 years since it's invention, no one ever called a car "fast". Get real. :That's too much of a stretch. The first famous use of the phrase "Brave New World" was in Shakespeare. If there had been a NOTABLE use of the phrase beforehand, scholars would most assuredly have let us know, but as it is, Shakespeare was the one who popularized it. Your argument doesn't work because even though people may have called the New World "brave" or cars "fast," but the latter example in particular doesn't make sense. The phrase "fast car" in and of itself is not a particularly significant phrase. Sure, someone might have called the New World "brave," but that doesn't mean that it was a popular phrase before Shakespeare. Silver40596 Ghostly Haste This skill and Ghostly Haste would work real nicely together, methinks. Not for rituals, of course, but a near permanent spell recharge reduction. 141.233.30.23 00:54, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :This spell halves the casting time though, not recharge time. --Soulflame 14:37, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Or you could use it whit Holy Haste AND Healer's Boon to rez your mates in 0,75 sec whit Resurection Chant! :D : not rly, it's an enchantment spell so Holy Haste would end Big Bow 06:29, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thinking before you speak FTW? Healer's boon + mindbender + holy haste IN THAT ORDER would allow you to keep holy haste up, however when you renew mindbender, holy haste WILL end. It's a usable combination, however it's mostly a waste of 2 slots. 68.123.205.179 07:28, 7 December 2007 (UTC) just a thought.... mindbender+intensity+flare=machinegun? 24.16.180.154 02:56, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :+aftercast, so it would be more like a semi-automatic -- (Talk) ( ) 02:59, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Any time you have a thought involving Flare, it's probably safe to ignore that idea. 03:18, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::lol try it with Stone Daggers >_> 68.45.201.243 20:36, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::And throw on Ebon Battle Standard of Honor for bullshit :/ --Gimmethegepgun 20:24, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::::GoEP+MB+Intensity+EBSoH+stone daggers = 62 each hit and 1/2 cast time. Probably not even worth it, as this is PvE we are talking about :P Axelfunx 22:38, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Useless Note I removed the note stating that it's good with a bloodstained insignia for quickly creating minions because A) it's fairly self-evident that this would work, B) it's good with anything for doing anything quickly, and C) it's still untrue because of the recharge time. Hashmir 06:08, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Curious How does this skill work with Fast Casting? Does Mindbender reduce the time by half then Fast Cast reduce it further, or does the game take which ever reduction is larger? 68.159.98.212 20:18, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :It stacks according to the percentage less time it takes. Ex: This halves time, so 50% less time, so 50% normal time. If FC gave, say 25% reduction, then that's 25% less from 50% reduction, so that'll be 62.5% time reduction, or 37.5% of the normal time --Gimmethegepgun 20:23, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::In other words, it stacks in a multiple fashion? So basically you can get a cast reduction better than any amount of attainable fast casting available to a mesmer, and mesmers can greatly increase their already dubious advantage of fast casting in PvE. Fast casting is nice, but it rarely makes a difference in PvE, even when facing mesmer type mob hordes, who are likely as not going to remove your enchantment anyhow. Speed boost is nice though.--Apoptosine 02:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Recharge Whats with the 24 sec recharge? Y not make it 25, to be nice? :Because we also have 1 Energy cost skills. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:32, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::GW skill recharge reductions tend to go in 33% or 50% increments. 24 is a nicer number when dealing with the math, rather than having to round. -Ezekiel 12:47, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::So what's with "Fall Back!" =/ ICY FIFTY FIVE 05:29, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Bad planning?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 06:11, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Serpents Quickness I'm currently running a dual attunement air elementalist, and I see no reason why using this with Serpent's Quickness wouldn't double my damage output. Any thoughts? :Dedicating 4 slots to energy management and increased spell activation. Doesn't really improve damage output. What can you put in the last 4 slots? Assuming you dedicate 1 to rez, you got 3 to throw in... Rodgort's Invocation, Meteor Shower maybe... Liquid Flame? Why gimp yourself like that? Don't need all that set up... or energy management for that matter. --NYC Elite 01:26, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, he's air so I'd guess something more like Lightning Orb and Lightning Hammer with 5 and 4s recharges respectively (before SQ reduction) once you setup the attunes you could be casting constantly, throw in maybe Enervating Charge for weakness and another 100dps on a 100AR target. It's pve so no need for a res if you've got a good monk setup so the 4th can be more damage or utility, Blinding Flash can help the group or maybe Chain Lightning if you can handle balancing exhaustion or just a plain Lightning Strike to keep the 100dps going. (100AR -20 for cracked = 80, -25% penetration = 60, which is the listed damage. All the listed air spells when under mindbender deal 100dps, although lightning orb's damage is slightly delayed due to flight time it is still 100, just out of sync) Ezekiel [Talk] 09:18, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Okay...I've experimented with this, and I'm now rocking Lightning Javelin, Hammer and Orb, Mindbender, Dual Attunes, Aura of Restoration, and a free slot for a utility, which I normally fill with Glyph of Swiftness. Try it out sometime, it's pretty damn fun. ::: Also, to Ezekiel, thanks for that, I've had a go with a few of those skills. But I hadn't considered the aftercast delay much here. I can still throw out 60-70 DPS on the Master of Damage, though, and continue indefinitely. Possible Reference? I was cleaning out my attic and spotted my old Merlin game from way back when. Anyway I read the box for old timesakes and low and behold there is a playable game named Mindbender. This may be a reference to the skills name, but don't hold me to it, just throwing it out there. 06:28, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :I don't know if it's strong enough to put on the page but thanks for pointing it out, especially for suggesting it in talk instead of just sticking it in the article. Ezekiel [Talk] 13:36, 28 September 2008 (UTC) http://www.maxforall.com/Images/runner%20seawall.gif looks like it but reversed. :Indeed it does. Certainly the model at least for the icon. Where is that? --Gimmethegepgun 23:54, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::Appears to be Vancouver. Specifically its of the World Record Runner Harry Jerome In Stanley Park, Vancouver, BC.Thalestis 00:03, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::The resemblance is quite uncanny, especially the positioning of the hands. The angle in this picture makes it look even more like the icon. —Dr Ishmael 00:13, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Possible Bug or bad description? It states that it is an Enchantment Spell yet after testing neither Blessed Aura or a 20% increased enchantments weapons mod has any effect on the duration of Mindbender :Blessed Aura only affects Monk enchantments. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 05:25, September 27, 2009 (UTC) well they nerfed the shit out of this now.